fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Elincia
Elincia (エリンシア Erinshia, Erincia in the Japanese version), full name Elincia Ridell Crimea (エリンシア・リデル・クリミア Erinshia Rideru Kurimia), is a playable character and the duetragonist from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is the Princess of Crimea and the only known remaining member of the Crimean royal bloodline in Path of Radiance, and serves as the country's queen in Radiant Dawn. Voice Acting *'English:' Erica Evans *'Japanese:' Juri Takita (滝田 樹里) Biography Path of Radiance Prior to the events of the game, Elincia was raised in secrecy from birth, owing to the fact that a political fallout may occur if her existence were to be made public. Until the Daein invasion, she spent her life at a villa in the countryside, befriending her milk siblings, Lucia and Geoffrey at the same time. Due to being raised in such seclusion, Elincia has very little knowledge of the outside world. Before meeting the Greil Mercenaries, she has neither set foot in a Crimean village nor any opportunities to interact with the Crimean commoners. After being rescued by Ike and the mercenaries, she employs them to escort her to the country of Gallia. After Greil is slain by the Black Knight, Elincia agrees with Ike's decision to fight back against Daein to restore Crimea's independence, accompanying each other for the rest of the game. In the later chapters of the game, Elincia gains the use of Swords and Staves, and enters the battlefield with a Pegasus steed that once belonged to her great-grandmother. In the epilogue of the game, Elincia undergoes a coronation ceremony, where she is crowned the next Queen of Crimea. Radiant Dawn Elincia is re-introduced as the rightful queen of Crimea, where she is observed to be plagued with the issue of rebellion in her country. At this point of time in the game, Crimea is still undergoing recession from Daein's former invasion, with Elincia's attempts to restore her kingdom being in vain. The Crimean nobility then takes advantage of Elincia's political naivety, whereupon they proceed to formulate plans to usurp the throne from her. This thus leads to the arising of heated conflict between the nobility and Elincia’s most trusted retainers. The political instability of the country is exacerbated by the capture of Lucia by Ludveck, who uses her life as bait to force Elincia into handing the rulership of the country over to him. Elincia is unexpectedly aided by the Greil Mercenaries once again, who assist in overturning the unrest in Crimea, saving Lucia in the process. After the final battle against Ashera, Elincia will return to Crimea, where she is reputed to lead her nation into a golden age of peace and prosperity. She will be wed to Geoffrey if they share an A rank support at the end of the game. Personality As a result of being sheltered from both the court and the community since birth, Elincia has thus picked up an assortment of manual-based skills at the villa she is raised in, such as that of basic household chores. She is also rather respectful towards everyone she meets, regardless of their rank and class. This may be observed through her habit of addressing others with "my lord" in Path of Radiance'. This habit of hers is different in the Japanese version of the game, where she adds 様 (sama), a suffix that is used to address individuals of higher social classes, to the names of the individuals she speaks to. Elincia also accentuates a deep loyalty to Crimea as its ruler, as can be observed when she makes the painful decision to sacrifice Lucia in order to retain the country's dignity and honor. Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 26: Automatically from the start. Base Stats | Princess Crimea | Heaven |1 |27 |9 |12 |16 |18 |15 |11 |15 |6 |23 |9 | Sword - D Staff - A | Renewal | Amiti* Mend |} * Elincia will join with a Slim Sword instead if Lucia, Geoffrey, and Bastian are not all alive by the start of Chapter 26. Growth Rates |60% |30% |80% |45% |40% |60% |25% |35% |} Support Conversations *Geoffrey *Ike See: Elincia/supports Bond Support *Lucia: 10% Overall Elincia is considered to be of the Est archetype in this game, as she joins under-leveled late in the game with competent growth rates. Due to riding a Pegasus steed, she is thus able to fly over obstacles such as mountains and rivers. This essentially allows Elincia to be a very efficient healer, as she is able to reach injured allies who may be positioned far away from her with relative ease. However, as Elincia's initial Strength is too low for her to wield Amiti without suffering from Speed penalties, it is thus advised to give her Energy Drops to boost this particular stat. She is also rather vulnerable to physical attacks, owing to her low HP and Defense stats. In order to better utilize her as a unit, Skills such as Guard, Adept, and Resolve should be assigned to her. Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ | | | |◎ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |╳ | | |◎ | | |◎ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　╳=Not allowed Base Stats | Queen | Heaven |1 |36 |19 |17 |21 |22 |29 |18 |24 |6 |23 |9 | Sword - B Staff - A | Renewal Mercy* Canto Stun | Slim Sword Mend Concoction |} *Obtained After Part 2. Growth Rates |45% |65% |40% |50% |70% |60% |20% |35% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Lucia: 10% *Geoffrey: 10% *Renning: 10% Overall Elincia starts out with stats that are more balanced than what she had in the previous game, and has a good chance to cap her Strength, Speed, and Luck. However, her HP and Defense are rather low, flaws that are offset by her good Avoid. Assigning skills such as Cancel, Nihil, and Adept to her are highly recommended, as she will be able to activate them in battle fairly frequently. The Mercy skill should be removed from her as soon as the game allows the player to, as it will hinder her usability as a unit. Amiti makes Elincia a daunting threat with quadruple attacks, and the ability to heal and fly to the back line grants her unparalleled versatility, but these traits are offset by the Queen's very low availability. Awakening As Enemy Character SpotPass |Falcon Knight |11 |41 |13 |25 |22 |23+2 |25 |13 |21 |8 | Speed +2 Relief Rally Speed Renewal | Lance - D Staff - B | Iron Lance* Recover* |} *'''Enemy only, joins unequipped DLC |Falcon Knight |6 |40 |16 |18 |24 |25 |19 |12 |19 |8 | Charm Rally Speed Dual Support+ Renewal | Lance - C Staff - B | - |} Death/Defeat Quotes Path of Radiance '''Elincia: Ike...for all you have done, I thank you. May you live a...long...and happy...life... Ike: Elincia...? Wait...you can’t do this! You can’t die! (Game over) Radiant Dawn *In Part 2: Prologue Elincia: I...I am so...so powerless. Ah... Father...Mother...Uncle...... Leanne: (Queen Elincia! Your Majesty!) (Elincia dies, Game over) *In Part 2: Endgame Elincia: Father... Please forgive me! I have failed...as queen... Geoffrey: Queen Elincia! I... I'm coming to save you! What's the point of living without you?! Dear Elincia! (If Geoffrey has arrive) (Elincia dies, Game over) *In Part 3: Chapter 10 (as NPC) Elincia: Sir Ike... Please... Look after Crimea. Ike: Elincia! Open your eyes, Elincia! (Elincia dies, Game over) *In Part 4: Chapter 2 Elincia: Crimea... The people of Crimea... must...be...saved... Ranulf: ...Queen Elincia. King Caineghis had such faith in the future of our countries... You won't get to see it now... (Elincia dies, Game over) *In Part 4: Chapter 5 Elincia: I'm...sorry... My journey...ends here. Please look after Crimea... Please...save the petrified people... Tibarn: Queen Elincia! That's it, Izuka! That's the very last life you take. Your black heart has beat long enough. (Elincia dies, Game over) *In Part 4: Endgame Elincia: Ugh...aaah... Sorry... I... I'm... Ike: Elincia! You don't have to do this! Just get out of here! Elincia: My noble Ike... All...your plans... I'ke:' Don't speak. Leave it all to me. You use all your strength to make sure that you survive. Do it for the people of Crimea. Elincia: All right, Sir Ike. ...I know you can do it. I'll be waiting. (Elincia retreats) Epilogue Devoted Queen (清真女王 Kiyozane joō) Elincia governed Crimea with resolve and a deep love for her people. Her reign was remembered as a golden age. Brawl Trophy Profile Gallery File:Princess Elincia.jpg|Artwork of Elincia from Path of Radiance. File:Elincia PoR.jpg‎ |Artwork of Elincia and her pegasus from Path of Radiance. File:Ferd Elincia.jpg|Artwork of Elincia from Radiant Dawn. File:ElinciaFE9Portrait_Princess.png‎ |Elincia's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:ElinciaFE9Portrait_Pegasus.png‎|Elincia's armored portrait in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Elincia CG-1.png|CG artwork of Elincia in her princess garb in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Elincia CG-2.png|CG artwork of Elincia clad in armor in Path of Radiance. File:ElinciaFE10Portrait.png‎‎|Elincia's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:Elincia and retainers.png|Elincia and her loyal retainers reunite. File:Elincia in battle gear.png|Elincia in her battle gear. File:Elincia meents Leanne.png|Elincia kneeling and crying to Leanne. File:Lucia's hair.png|Elincia holding the lock of Lucia's hair, sent as a threat by Ludveck. File:FE9 Elincia Concept Art.jpeg|Elincia's Path of Radiance movie concept art. taken from the Fire Emblem: 20th Anniversary Encyclopedia. File:FE9_Elincia Princess Sprite.png|Elincia's map model as a princess in Path of Radiance File:FE9 Princess Crimea (Elincia).png|Elincia's battle model as Princess Crimea in Path of Radiance. File:Queen.PNG|Elincia's battle model as a Queen in Radiant Dawn. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Playable characters Category:Beorc